


Dadvid and Nikki

by Demonlucy



Series: Camp Dad [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, dadvid, david adopts nikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: A collection of random situations in the childhood of Nikki and her adoptive father DavidNature Dad and Daughter for the win!





	Dadvid and Nikki

Ever since the summer ended things have been a little different for David. The last batch of campers had been one of his favourites and he was really going to miss all the little scamps, even the ones like Max who did nothing but try his patience, if he was lucky they would all be back again next year. 

This summer ended up having a larger impact on his life than normal, because by the end of the summer David had adopted a child. 

Nikki was one of the last campers to arrive at camp and looking back David couldn’t help but smile. After finding out about her home life within the first two weeks, he had become rightly concerned about her wellbeing and after following it up with the parents and child protective services David had become Nikki’s adoptive father. It wasn’t what he was originally planning but you would have to pry the adoption papers out of his cold dead hands before he gave his new daughter up. 

Since David lived year-round at the Camp, watching over other residents that would come and rent out the space as well as keeping up the maintenance of the place, Nikki had to live at camp too. The little bundle of energy couldn’t have been happier when David broke the news to her, she got to live so close to nature and got to spend time with Muack, consider her on board. 

 

It was quite early in the morning, the sun was still a few hours from rising, when David was coxing a sleepy Nikki into the car. “Whyareweupsoearly?” she mumbled, words blurring together as she was buckled in to the passenger seat. 

“Well I won’t normally be waking you up this early on a weekend but I have a nice surprise planned.” David said with a smile as he got in the driver’s seat and started driving down the dirt road. “And since this is the first weekend we’re spending together as a proper family now that camp’s over I thought it would be a good time to bond.” He turned on the radio and soft acoustic music played, lulling Nikki back to sleep.

An hour or so later and Nikki was woken up to the sound of the engine cutting off, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around. They seemed to have parked right before a sign that read ‘Sleepy Peak Peak Hiking Trail’ her pink eyes widened and she turned to David with a smile “We’re going hiking?!” she squeaked happily. 

David chuckled and smiled back “Yes but that’s not the surprise, we have to hike to get there.” They got out of the car and David grabbed his backpack while Nikki practically rolled herself in the dirt. Her parents never really let her play outside and there was always hell to play if she got dirt on her clothes but David wasn’t like that, he loved nature just as much as her and Nikki couldn’t wait to find out what the surprise was.

She pestered him as they began hiking but David wouldn’t say anything more about the surprise other than it was at the end of the trail and she was hopefully going to enjoy it. 

Along their hike up the Sleepy peak peak trail David told her about moss growing on the north side of trees, they sang songs, raced leaves down a stream they found, got chased by an angry squirrel with an eyepatch and sat down to eat the amazing breakfast sandwiches that David had packed for them. 

Once they were hydrated and had eaten the two set off again on the last leg of the journey, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when they reached their destination. Nikki gasped and she glanced back at David with large sparkly eyes “I-is that a zipline?!” at the redheads nod she began jumping up and down with extra energy, babbling excitedly to herself.

Nikki couldn’t believe her luck, she had always wanted to ride on a zipline but her parents had thought it too dangerous for her to even go near. Nikki was still a bundle of energy even as David harnessed them both up. “You’re still a bit too young to go down by yourself so we’ll go down together, safety first.” David smiled and Nikki nodded, she could handle safety if it allowed her to do what she loved. 

David triple checked all the harnesses and straps connecting the two of them to the zipline before patting Nikki’s head “Ready?” he asked as they shuffled to the ledge, Nikki glanced down and took a deep breath before nodding. A second later and they were gliding quickly through the air.

Wind cut across her face and adrenalin ran through her veins, glancing around at the tree tops and land below she could understand why David had gotten them up so early. The sun that was beginning to rise bathed the forest in light colours, lakes and streams sparkled like crystals and the world was bright.

Laughter and calls of joy rang out from the two of them as they sped past the waking world. A hawk flew near them and Nikki gave the bird a large happy smile, here gliding with her new father she finally felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> I fished this a 4am so hopefully its as alright as i think it is now XD


End file.
